The above referenced patent applications, Ser. Nos. 08/035,092, 08/035,091, 08/033,602 and 08/034,313, describe a system in which multiple users are able to remotely operate a single computer program. This system, may be referred to as "collaborative computing." It involves the generation of a graphical image by an application running on one of the computers and the replication of that image on the displays of the other computers. The system also involves the control of the common image including the ability of different users to change and/or annotate the image.
Another feature of this collaborative computing system is the generation of a video image of a user of one of the computers and the transfer and display of that image at remote locations.
The present invention involves the interrelationship of the graphics and video images transferred between computers.